Know Your Stars: Futurama
by coffeexcoffeexcoffee
Summary: The Futurama gang goes on All That's Know Your Stars! Chapter5: Prof. Farnsworth! Please R&R!
1. Fry, Philip

Know Your Stars: Futurama

Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama Zoidberg would rot in hell!

Fry walked in and sat down.

"_Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars..." The voice said,_

"_Philip Fry...He hates anchovies and the song Walking on Sunshine"_

"No! I _love_ anchovies and Walking on Sunshine!"

"_Whatev! Philip Fry...he likes big butts and cannot lie you other brothers can't deny when-"_

"Hold it! Hold everything! It's all a lie!"

"_Then what's this!"_ (Picture of Fry fondling Amy)

"Gasp! Go to hell!"

"_Philip Fry...came to today through time travel"_

"No! I was frozen!"

"_Yeah suuure." _

(Fry yells like some head case)

"_Philip Fry...has anger issues"_

(Fry's eyes twitching) "Not true! Not true! Aaah!"

"_OMG you're_ _insane!"_

(Fry starts foaming at the mouth)

"_Philip Fry...Is about to be dragged away in a straightjacket"_

(Eyes twitching, foaming at the mouth) "Bbbblah!"

"_Take 'im away boys!"_

(The nuthouse men put Fry in a straightjacket and drag him to this padded truck attempting to kick and scream and foam at the mouth where he shall be shoved in the nuthouse forced to share a room with Roy Mustang for quite some time)

"_Now you know Philip Fry. Next up...Turanga Leela!"_


	2. Leela, Turanga

Know Your Stars: Futurama

Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama Zapp Brannigan would be gay.

Leela walked in and sat down.

_"Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars..." The voice said, _

_"Turanga Leela...she **loves** Zapp Brannigan"_

No I don't! Haven't you seen the guy's freakin scum!"

_"No..""Turanga Leela...went out with Homer Simpson"_

"That fat pig! No way!"

_"I've seen you..."_

"Grrrr..."

_"Turanga Leela...is really an alien not a mutant!"_

"No you crackhead! I'm a freakin mutant I have proof!"

_"Ooh cranky...someone missed their nap"_

"I don't nap and I'm not cranky!"

_"Oh really, Turanga Leela...seriously needs a nap"_

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

_"Oh boys?"_

(The same asylum dudes who took Fry came in with a syringe)

"You'll never get me alive!"

(The nuthouse dudes grab Leela, tie her to her seat, shoot her up with morphine)

_"Now that that's settled, Turanga Leela ...is currently going out with Zoidberg!"_

"Whaat diid yyoouu saay?"

_"You heard me!"_

(Leela's eye started twitching)

_"Turanga Leela...is the mother of Andy and Kevin French!"_

"Well Andy I can handle but, I AM NOT KEVIN'S MOTHER!"

(Kevin and Andy from Mission Hill come in and hug Leela for hours on end)

_"Hahahaha! Turanga Leela...is in love with Steve Urkel!"_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

(Leela starts acting like Fry was 'til the nuthouse men shoved her in the truck with Fry where she will share a room with Winry Rockbell's crazy ass)

_"Now you know Turanga Leela. Next...Amy Wong!"_


	3. Amy Wong

Know Your Stars: Futurama

Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama Bender would be the star!

Amy walked in and sat down.

"_Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars ...Know Your Stars..." The voice said, _

_"Amy Wong ...cheats on Kif with Zapp Brannigan"_

"No, I don't! I love Kif!"

_"Yea yeah yea. Amy Wong...never worked a day in her life!"_

"If I'm an intern at Planet Express how can I have not worked a day in my life!"

_"Oh well, Amy Wong...she is poor and homeless"_

"No I'm wealthy and beautiful!"

_"Amy Wong...has a big, prideful, head!"_

"No, I don't! I'm not superficial!"

_"You just said you were wealthy and beautiful!"_

"Buh! I am!"

_"That's what I mean!"_

"Grrrr..."

_"Amy Wong...is shallow and heartless"_

"Pffht! I don't need this!" (Walks off)

_"Amy Wong... is a quitting baby!"_

"Shut yo monkey ass!"

_"Whaat!"_

"I said 'shut yo monkey ass!'"

(Crying) _"You are so mean!"_ (Cries more)

Ha ha! The Next Riza Hawkeye'sa hairy monkey!"

_"Not anymore you jerk! I shaved and plucked in the Seventh Grade!"_

"Damn..."

_"So where wuz I? Oh yeah, Amy Wong...went out with both Ed and Al Elric!"_

"Aaah!" (Amy's head blows off)

_"Now you know, Amy Wong. Next up...Bender Robot!"_


	4. Bender Bending Rodruiguez

Know Your Stars: Futurama

Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama Bender would be the star!

Bender walked in and sat down.

"_Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars ...Know Your Stars..." The voice said,_

"_Bender the Robot...wants to save all humans"_

"No! I wanna kill 'em all!"

"_Even Fry?"_

"Well no but-"

"_Bender the Robot...hates bending"_

"I love bending and I would love to bend you!"

"_Bender the Robot...wants to kill Fry by bending him"_

"I do not! I'm gonna strangle _you_!"

"_How if you can't find me?"_

(Bender grumbles angrily)

"_Bender the Robot...had sex with himself"_

"What? That's not even possible!"

"_Sure it is"_

"_Bender the Robot...is really a human!"_

"No I'm not! I'm a robot! You hear me! And when I find you you're dead meat!"

"_Bender the Robot...hates alcohol"_

"I love alcohol! Why're you saying all these lies!"

"_Bender the Robot...is a sissy human that hates alcohol and wants to kill Fry by bending him!"_

"That does it! Where are you I'm gonna kill you!"

"_Bender the Robot...is losing his temper"_

"I'm not!"

"_Yeah you are"_

(Bender starts going insane)

"_Bender the Robot...is about to be taken away in a straightjacket and share a cell with Stephen King"_

(The nuthouse men take Bender away kicking and screaming)

"_Now you know Bender the Robot. Next up...Hubert Farnsworth!"_


	5. Prof Farnsworth

Know Your Stars: Futurama

Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama They would play Walking on Sunshine in ever episode!

Professor Farnsworth walked in and sat down.

"_Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars ...Know Your Stars..." The voice said,_

"_Hubert Farnsworth...loves young people more than anything"_

"Young people are nothing but scum! Everybody knows that!"

"_Hey who're_ _you callin' scum?"_

"The young people! You should know that!"

"_I'm in **high school **you old cracker!"_

"Gasp!"

"_Oh well Hubert Farnsworth...is gay for Zoidberg!"_

(Moves eyes 'round the room) "What makes you think that?"

"_Hubert Farnsworth...hates inventing with a passion!"_

"That's a lie! I love inventing!"

"_Whatev! Hubert Farnsworth...hates stealing other people's organs"_

"If that was true, I wouldn't have hired Amy!"

(Amy walks in and slaps the Professor) "I quit!"

"Wait! I need you!"

"_Hubert Farnsworth...has just signed the will that Hermes created for him_"

"I never did!"

"_Yes you did!"_

"Damn you!"

"_Hubert Farnsworth...is a penniless hobo who uses tortillas to cover his ass!"_

"How did you know?"

"_Nunya business douchebag!"_

"D'oh!"

"_Hubert Farnsworth...is about to be taken away by the Sunset Squad"_

_**NOOOOOOO!**_

(Sunset Squad takes Prof. Farnsworth)

"_Now you know, Hubert Farnsworth. Next up...Hermes Conrad!"_


End file.
